1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to washing devices, and more particularly, to a washing device and a method for fabricating the same which has good chemical resistance and can prevent a scratch from forming on a substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device controls light transmissivity of liquid crystal cells in response to a video signal for displaying a picture. The liquid crystal display device of active matrix type has a switching device for each of pixel cell, which is favorable for displaying a motion picture. As the switching device, a thin film transistor TFT is mostly used.
The liquid crystal display device is provided with two substrates facing each other, and a liquid crystal layer between the substrates. One of the substrate has thin film transistors like the switching device formed thereon, and the other substrate has a color filter formed thereon. Before and after forming the thin film transistors and the color filter on the substrates respectively, the substrates pass through washing processes, respectively.
A related art processing device used for the washing has low hardness with low chemical resistance, to cause a problem in that the processing device is damaged by washing liquid used for washing.